Once Upon A Dream
by PervPrincess12
Summary: One-Shot from Philip’s POV. Lemon, fluff, and smuttiness. My first fanfic


Philip was groggy and awoke slowly, fighting his way through the haze of sleep. He started to remember her. She was enchanting as he watched her sing in the woods, her violet eyes sparkling and blonde hair shimmering in the sun that filtered through the canopy of the trees. The more he thought of her, the more he responded as only a man can. When he reached to adjust his stirring manhood, he realized he couldn't. Shackled to a wall, he also noticed it was completely dark. A shiver ran through him as his predicament started to settle in and he remembered the ambush that had set upon him however long ago. He knew he had to escape somehow. To be able to bury himself into her in every way possible was a dream he wished make come true.

After Happily Ever After

As Philip waltzed in the arms of his bride he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. His heart soared and filled with warmth as he gazed into her eyes and he knew she felt the same. From the moment he gave in to his urges and bent down to kiss her rose red lips, and she opened those stunning eyes at him, he knew he'd never be complete without her. He idly thought of how small her waist felt with his armed wrapped around it...and how soft the skin beneath her dress and corsets might be...but he quickly shook it off. He didn't want to spoil such a perfect moment with an ill-timed erection. This wasn't some maiden in the woods as he first thought, it was a princess. No. His princess. His Aurora.

While the wedding revelry came to a close, Prince Philip reflected on the day with awe. His bride was the most beautiful either of their kingdoms had ever seen. Her gown glittered with thousands of precious jewels and gems. Her veil was of the most delicate lace, and trailed several feet behind her. Her curled locks shone and gleamed beneath it. Everyone in attendance stood with either their mouth agape or their eyes teary and damp. He gasped when the time came to lift her veil, her perfect beauty made his heart skip a beat. How could he possibly be so lucky? Now he stood in their new chambers. Allowing the bustling chamber maids to remove his formal tunics and coats, he felt a mix of relief and anticipation. How could a day go so perfectly? What would his wedding night bring? Joy? Pleasure? Fear? Pain? That last thought sent a chill through him, though he couldn't pinpoint why and shook off the uncalled for sentiment and sat on the large ornate bed.

Finally a maid opened the large door into their room and announced the princess was ready. She came in as a vision. Wearing white silk robe that couldn't possibly compare to her true purity. She was looking down shyly and he noticed a light blush across her glowing face. He quickly got up and made his way to her. Grabbing her hand, he called her name to get her to look at him.

"Aurora, please let me see you."

She glanced up at him not knowing what she'll see on his face. Taking a deep breath, she fully faced him.

"Yes, my prince?"

"Philip" he corrected, "always Philip or husband..or lover. But prince is what matters least between us. I love you Aurora. I've loved you since I first walked with you once upon a dream. Since I first saw you in those woods. Thinking of you was what helped me defeat that monster. My love for you is what saved he kingdom. Please say you love me once more." He looked into her eyes pleadingly.

"Of course I love you, dear husband" she said, loving how it felt to call him that. With that he leaned in for another kiss. This time though, he didn't let it stop to keep chastity. He lingered on her lips, allowing his tongue to coax them apart. Her eyes flew open at the new sensation but quickly fluttered closed again in joy. It was all so new and exciting. They went on like that for moment more before breaking apart to catch their breath. He didn't wait long before ghosting his lips down her neck to her collarbone. Snaking his arms around her slender waist and hearing her breath hitch and quicken was plenty of encouragement. Easing her delicate robe off her shoulders, he discovered she was bare beneath.

"My darling wife, naked as day you were born are you? May I remove this for you?"

"Yes, well that is, only if I can take yours off too" she said with a bashful grin. He was taken aback by her boldness but also incredibly turned on by it. He simply nodded with a smile. Not really knowing where her bravery was coming from she acted quickly before it disappeared. Reaching out with shaky hands, she untied the belt holding his robe closed and pushed it off his broad shoulders. He helped her from that point, pulling his sleep shirt up over his body and exposing himself before her virgin eyes.

"Wow" she said quietly to herself more than anything. Her gaze drifted from his handsome face to his muscular chest and toned stomach. With baited breath she dared to glance further down below his stomach to see his stiffening cock pointed right back at her. She moved to step back but he held her in her place. Trying to read her face, he asked,

"Are you okay? I don't mean to frighten you sweet Aurora. I only mean to pleasure you."

"I'm alright." But it didn't reach her eyes. He tell she was nervous and maybe even a bit scared. "But a deal is a deal" she smiled. She reached up to her own shoulder to remove her robe but he stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah" he tutted, "deal was that I get to do that." He reached up and pulled it off her lithe frame. Her supple body was awe inspiring. Perfectly round, perky breast sat quivering on her chest, beneath we was a soft flat stomach which tapered off to the most perfectly curvy hips. He couldn't wait to see what her backside had to off if it were as good as the front. He looked back at her face to see her following him with her gaze. A blush colored her a beautiful shade of pink from head to toe.

"Please, Philip. Please show me how to please you." Her innocent plea made Philip go in for another deep, passionate kiss. He worked his way downward once more, only this time not stopping until he reached one of her stiff peaks. He suckled the right nipple while pinching and pulling gently on the left. He listened to her gasps and soft cries and wished he could give her this pleasure while watching her lovely face contort and relax. He stayed for moment longer, just long enough to switch sides and give the other rose bud the same attention. After that he moved lower still, trailing his tongue down her abdomen and kissing gently as he goes. Aurora peered down at him, wondering what he planned to do next. When Philip reached the patch of blond hair framing her womanhood, I noticed the wetness making her inner thighs shine and swallowed shallowly. Just when she opened her mouth to ask, he licked her clit and she yelped in surprise.

"We like that do we?" he teased as head dove back in and lapped at her dripping cunt. He pushed her gently so her back was against the wall. He then moved to position her thighs on either side of his head, his shoulders supporting her weigh against the wall. He slipped his tongue as deep as I could inside her, making her shut her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth. He began sliding his tongue in and out, flicking it against her clit every so often.

"Mmmmm, Phi-" she cut off mid sentence when he reached and started holding her cheeks spread apart and lowered his tongue even further, lightly grazing her puckered hole. "What are you doing?"

"Making all of you mine" he said as he continued his oral onslaught on the young princess's holes. She painted and rutted against him desperate and wanting. She didn't know if she wanted more and or if she should be pleading him to stop. The more he worked her over with his naughty mouth, the less she cared how improper it was. As Philip could feel her start shake and her cries grow more urgent. He wanted to feel her pulse and grip his cock when she came.

Philip slowly set his bride on her unsteady feet and led her carefully to their bed. He layer her down gently and kissed her lovely face all over, worshipping her as he aligned himself with her slick entrance. Whispered words of love and adoration as he felt his tip brush past her pussy, rubbing the tip against her tight ass. He felt her stiffen so he leaned down and whispered into her ear,

"Relax princess, I won't fuck you here. Not today." He smiled to himself thinking of when that day finally comes. He loving kissed once more, and pushed just tip inside her warmth, closed his eyes and enjoying the moment. They flew open immediately when he heard her appreciative groans and felt her hips grind upwards into his own. She was begging him physically, and he couldn't stand to keep her waiting. Gently but purposely her pressed more of his cock inside her, relishing her cries for more. As they passionately consummated their union, Philip knew they're be happy always, as long as they had each other.


End file.
